wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Down in a Hole
“Please,” Mintfern pleaded, kneading the ground where her sister stood with her claws. She was vaguely aware that she was sobbing now. “Please help her. I love her. I’ll do anything.” Past the darkness, the shadow cat smiled. “Anything?” Down in a Hole By Ginger Original Concept by Patch (Go check out Holly's version of the story too!) Prologue ' '“Tawnypaw?” Mintpaw scrambled up to her sister as the rest of RiverClan broke away from a throng. She pushed past a small tom, who hissed, but the blue-white she-cat ignored him. An orange-brown tabby excused herself from her new mentor, whose whiskers were twitching in amusement, and trotted over to her sister. “Can it wait?” Tawnypaw asked just as Mintpaw approached. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I need to start training with Acornfall right away!” Mintpaw gave her sister a stern look of disapproval. She shook her head furiously. “Not at all.” Mintpaw gazed at her sister sadly, hoping Tawnypaw would take the hint already. “Tawnypaw, you broke the promise.” Tawnypaw’s eyebrows raised. This was not the reaction she expected. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied, baffled. “Yes you do.” Mintpaw’s glare was back and livid. She took a step closer to Tawnypaw. “We made a pact to be sisters forever. We would train together. We wouldn’t let anything between us.” Mintpaw’s voice was nearly a snarl. “And you… abandoned me. How am I supposed to train without a sister?” Tawnypaw’s eyes softened. “Mintpaw, we’re no longer kits. I know I made the promise but…” her orange eyes glistened as she spoke to Mintpaw. “...but there is a great big world out there and now that I see it…” Tawnypaw trailed off and shook out her coat. “In that pact, we swore we’d be happy. Being a medicine cat is my destiny-my happiness-, and being a warrior is yours.” “We can’t go fishing together, though,” Mintpaw meowed, disappointed heavily. “Stonefang said he’d teach us to be the best hunters in the Clan, just like him.” “And you will be,” Tawnypaw promised, smiling slightly. “You don’t need me to make Dad proud. You’re bold, headstrong, and wonderful, Mintpaw. You take the most after Mom. Dad needs a cat like her in his life again, and I’m afraid I can’t be that cat.” “But I can’t make Dad happy by myself!” Mintpaw exclaimed. Her voice was nearly a wail. “I can’t do anything by myself!” “In time, you will be able to do anything,” Tawnypaw mused. Her eyes gleamed with wisdom beyond her years. Deep down, Mintpaw couldn’t believe her sister was only six moons old. Acornfall deserved her as an apprentice. She would be a great medicine cat. The only thing holding her down was... Mintpaw. Mintpaw sniffled. Tawnypaw noticed and pulled her sister in close, and Mintpaw was slightly grateful for the warmth in the orange cat’s fur. “I’m afraid of losing you,” Mintpaw whispered, voice cracking. Tawnypaw adjusted her head to look Mintpaw in the eyes. “You will never lose me,” she vowed quietly. “We may be separated by interests, but we are sisters. We can’t help that.” Mintpaw couldn’t help a smile. “Mom said to always keep each other,” Mintpaw meowed. “And that’s what we’re gonna do, right?” “Bingo,” Tawnypaw whispered, grinning. ''' ' Allegiances RiverClan: '''Leader:' Badgerstar: broad white tom with black patches and a black stripe down his nose. Deputy: Rainstep: blue-gray tom with elegantly long legs and watery blue eyes Medicine cat: Acornfall: light brown tabby tom with a long tail and green eyes Apprentice: Tawnyflower Warriors: Stonefang: broad gray tom with orange eyes Apprentice: Midgepaw Fleetcloud: lithe ginger she-cat with small yellow eyes Apprentice: Minnowpaw Ottershade: dark brown tom Shellfoot: off-white tom with clear blue eyes Spottedcreek: dainty tortoiseshell she-cat with a thick, pluming tail Apprentice: Bumblepaw Mintfern: white she-cat with tints of blue-gray and green eyes Softwater: white she-cat with very soft fur and blue eyes Reedclaw: orange tom with brown eyes Sharpfire: dark ginger tom with ragged fur Websplash: silver tabby she-cat with stunning golden eyes Mallowsong: small, dark gray tom Apprentices: Tawnyflower: orange-brown she-cat with thick fur and orange eyes, medicine cat Minnowpaw: solid silver she-cat with yellow eyes Bumblepaw: silver she-cat with black stripes and large green eyes Midgepaw: gray and brown tom with yellow eyes''' ' Queens: Puddleheart: silvery blue she-cat with a glossy pelt, nursing Sharpfire’s kits: Yarrowkit and Eelkit (two moons old) Chapter One: The Oddities “Wake up already! You’re on dawn patrol!” Mintfern blinked awake to the grinning face of Reedclaw. His gentle brown eyes gleamed teasingly above her as he nudged her to her paws. She grunted and heaved herself to her paws as Reedclaw padded over to a small cluster of cats. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she began to recognize them. Leading the patrol was Sharpfire. He was feared by other Clans, mainly because of his fierce skill in battle. Mintfern remembered when she was an apprentice, he had taken the last two lives of the former ThunderClan leader, Sootstar, after Sootstar killed Sharpfire’s sister. However, he had a gentle side and often joked around with the rest of the Clan. His mate Puddleheart had recently given birth to his kits, who were adorable. Mintfern was surprised he wasn’t deputy. Beside Sharpfire was Fleetcloud and her apprentice, Minnowpaw. Fleetcloud was Mintpaw’s father’s sister, so her aunt. Fleetcloud was more like a mother to Mintfern, though. The ginger she-cat was constantly cheering Mintfern up and lifting her spirits. Minnowpaw was loyal and ambitious, just like her mentor. Mintfern could already tell she was a future deputy, if not leader. Her siblings, on the other paw, were another story. In a nutshell, Midgepaw was annoying and Bumblepaw was stupid. Reedclaw had just begun a conversation with Softwater when Mintfern approached. Mintfern didn’t know Softwater very well. She was apprenticed just after Mintfern became a warrior, and talked with the same strange accent her deceased parents did. Mintfern didn’t recall Softwater’s parents very well. She remembered they were weird, and didn’t much like fish, but hadn’t been RiverClan-born. Softwater was an only kit, but her beauty made up for it. She had a long, delicate tail and the softest white fur Mintfern had ever seen. She often heard other cats hitting on her at Gatherings, asking if she was from StarClan. Mintfern thought she was alright, but didn’t like her all that much. ''Speaking of liking cats… Mintfern shook her head. The patrol had hardly left camp and she was already over thinking. But now that she was on the topic, she snuck a glance at Reedclaw. She was often asked (mainly by Reedclaw’s best friend, Mallowsong) is they were mates, when were the kits going to happen, etc. The truth was, Mintfern wasn’t sure. She did like Reedclaw in a like like way, but they had never discussed actually becoming mates. One day they both got annoyed at cats asking, and stopped saying no. But Mintfern wasn’t planning on having kits anytime soon. “Nice weather we’ve been having lately,” Reedclaw commented, glancing up at the sky as Sharpfire left behind a scent-mark. Sharpfire let out a low whistle. “Too moist,” he replied, “and a bit windy. We’ll be having some green-leaf storms soon. Lucky us.” Fleetcloud shrugged. “That’s no excuse to not enjoy right now,” she pointed out. “It’s very refreshing, especially after swimming.” Minnowpaw nodded agreement. Mintfern opened her mouth to join the conversation, but another voice cut her off. “How do RivarClan cats prepare for summer storms?” Softwater whispered. Most of the patrol turned, surprised that she had even spoken. Mintfern sniggered at her pronunciation of RiverClan, but Fleetcloud stomped on her paw. “Well,” Sharpfire explained slowly, “if it’s just raining with thunder and stuff, we ignore it. If a tree looks like it’s going to fall, we evacuate, but it’s never a huge threat. Flooding’s the problem. Usually we’ll just all climb the oak outside camp, kits and elders first, and wait for the waters to die down. Storms can’t be stopped, only dealt with.” Mintfern wasn’t really paying attention, but Softwater was listening with great interest. Her blue eyes were round. “Interesting,” she meowed. "There is big storm on it's way, yes?" Sharpfire froze. "Well... I suppose, yes. The air's been like this for a couple days now, so bigger than normal." Mintfern felt uneasy at the strange tone he used. Softwater nodded and stopped talking after that, and the patrol continued on. Mintfern would steal glances of Softwater from time to time, and every time the white she-cat was staring at the sky. The second the patrol got back to camp, Mintfern saw the large fresh-kill pile. Her eyes widened and Websplash, obviously proud of the haul, strode up. “I know, right?” she squealed, practically bouncing. “I lead the hunt today, and the lake was so shallow, it was insane!” Mintfern laughed. Suddenly, a loud “Moooooom” could be heard from across camp. Websplash rolled her head before excusing herself and darting away, meowing “Coming, Midgepaw!” Mintfern chuckled before choosing a small minnow from the pile. She began to approach Reedclaw, but felt a fluffy tail land on her spine before she got anywhere. She turned around with a sense of dread, and her fears were confirmed. “What do you want, Tawnyflower?” she growled. The ginger she-cat returned her stare evenly. “It’s greenleaf now, so every cat is getting a checkup,” she explained. There was no emotion in her tone. “It’s your turn.” Mintfern followed her sister wordlessly to the medicine cat’s den after dropping her fish. There was an awkward gap between them that Mintfern wanted to fill, but at the same time, was glad for. She entered the den and gagged immediately. Although she and her sister had drawn apart and had no wishes of reconciling, Mintfern hated the medicine den on its own. It was dark and smelled like bile and sickness. For this reason, she had a tendency to suck it up every time a cough or chill passed her. “I got Mintfern,” Tawnyflower explained to Acornfall, her mentor. Mintfern’s eyes adjusted, and she was slightly startled as she realized Acornfall’s leafy gaze was on her. Tawnyflower was looking at Acornfall weirdly. “Why are all the herbs in a pile?” she asked, scrunching up her nose. “That’s quite unorganized.” “Storm’s comin’,” Acornfall explained. “I don’t want to lose them or myself.” He gave Mintfern a brief set of commands- open her mouth, cough for him, hold out her paw. “Done,” he meowed. “Tawnyflower, could you go grab Softwater next?” Mintfern stood outside the den and watched as her sister left her without a goodbye. She watched through narrowed eyes as Tawnyflower approached Softwater. Both she-cats were giggling as they padded up to the den. Mintfern stayed suspicious the whole time. Softwater was never that friendly, and Tawnyflower was treating her more as a sister than she treated Mintfern. Mintfern shook her head and padded off. There were other things to worry about. Chapter Two: Conceal the Feels “Hey Mintfern! Would you mind showing Bumblepaw how to make a nest? I gotta go eat.” “Sure thing, Spottedcreek,” Mintfern replied, curling her tongue in a yawn and padding over to the apprentices’ den. A few lazy hours had passed. A couple bored cats tried swimming, but deemed the lake oddly shallow and came back, disappointed. When Mintfern entered the den, she saw what a mess she was getting herself into. Moss was everywhere from the ceiling to the floor, and smack in the middle was Bumblepaw, bedding smothering her striped silver fur. “How do you mess up that badly?” she asked, gently picking a piece of moss from Bumblepaw’s head. The bubbly apprentice huffed. “Midgepaw wouldn’t help me,” she muttered. Mintfern chuckled and began piling up the moss. "He just left with Stonefang to get more moss." “First of all, you already have way too much moss for one cat,” she meowed, beginning to mold the appropriate amount of bedding. “Unless you’re as fat as Midgepaw,” Bumblepaw whispered, eyes gleaming now that she was moss-free. “Hey, you still have a lot of moss. That could be enough to surprise Minnowpaw with a nest.” “That’s a nice idea,” she replied curtly, tossing the silver tabby the extra moss. “Here, now that I’ve shown you how to make a nest, make one for your sister.” The two worked in silence for a minute before Bumblepaw’s head raised. “Very good,” Mintfern praised. “Tuck in the edges a bit, but you did very well for your first time.” Bumblepaw did as told without removing her gaze from Mintfern. “Have you ever had an apprentice?” Mintfern, surprised at the question, shook her head. “No,” she meowed, beginning to leave the den. “But I suppose I have been a warrior for a couple seasons now. Who knows, maybe I’ll be able to apprentice Yarrowkit or Eelkit.” Bumblepaw shook her head. “I dunno. Yarrowkit seemed interested in becoming medicine cat.” Mintfern stopped dead and slowly turned her head. “Well… that’s a bit of a problem, isn’t it?” was all she could reply with. “And maybe Eelkit will be a warrior.” She left without waiting for Bumblepaw to reply and snuck a glance at the medicine cat’s den. She looked over at the nursery. Eelkit was staring enviously at Minnowpaw, who was following Fleetcloud outside camp to train. Yarrowkit was chasing a butterfly and ignoring everything else. What if Yarrowkit really wanted to be a medicine cat? Or worse, what if it was literally his calling? Would Tawnyflower or Acornfall become a warrior? Mintfern narrowed her eyes as she saw her sister pad across camp, politely greeting each cat she passed by and eventually sat down beside Softwater. Maybe it was Yarrowkit’s destiny, and not Tawnyflower’s, like Mintfern had predicted so long ago. “Why so glum, chum?” Mintfern straightened her back and rounded her eyes at the sound of Shellfoot’s voice. Her former mentor’s tail was kinked over his back and he looked quite pleased. “Why so pleased, … trees? Cheese? I can’t think of a rhyme,” Mintfern snorted, breaking into a grin. Shellfoot laughed, then followed her gaze. His smile faltered slightly. “Are you still mad your sister became a medicine cat?” he asked seriously, staring at Mintfern curiously through his clear, watery eyes. Mintfern shook her head furiously and stared at her paws. Shellfoot sat down in front of her and raised her head with his paw so they were looking at each other face to face. “I’m your mentor,” he meowed evenly. “You can tell me anything, you know.” He laughed drily. “Heck, I can probably understand what you’re mad about anyway.” “I’m over Tawnyflower becoming a medicine cat,” Mintfern growled, unable to even believe herself. “And I don’t care. She doesn’t like me.” Shellfoot looked over his shoulder. Mintfern saw him, tail twitching, as he watched Tawnyflower and Softwater giggling profusely. At one point, Tawnyflower rested her head on her friend’s shoulder affectionately as she laughed. “You’re upset because Tawnyflower treats Softwater more like a sister than you,” he realized quietly. Mintfern felt her claws unsheathe and scrape at the ground impatiently. “She promised,” she finally whispered, voice trembling, “she wouldn’t love anyone more than me. And here she is now, acting like she and Softwater are-” Shellfoot smiled ruefully at her. “Mintfern, you’re a grown cat now. I can’t help you make decisions. You know what to do, and how to handle yourself. Now is a perfect time to reflect the maturity you’ve grown into.” Mintfern heaved a long, drawn-out sigh. “You’re right,” she admitted. “I can handle these situations without complaints." She looked past her former mentor once more, and her eyes landed on the still conversing Tawnyflower and Softwater. Mintfern smiled. She could handle the situation herself, just like Shellfoot said. “Hey!” She bellowed at Tawnyflower from across camp, making sure every cat could hear her.” Tawnyflower spun around, startled, and Software froze. Mintfern grinned, now that camp had gone silent, and continued triumphantly. “Medicine cats aren’t supposed to take mates, y’know!” Chapter Three: For Good Measure “What in StarClan was that?” Tawnyflower demanded, stomping over to Mintfern. Mintfern was on the ground, laughing maniacally. Her sister’s face had been so red, and Softwater had crept away. Courtesy of Bumblepaw’s comic relief, there was a long “ooooo” that had broken the awkward silence after Mintfern’s loud meow. It was brilliant. It was embarrassing. Mintfern was proud of herself. Tawnyflower hissed Mintfern back to reality. “Jeez, don’t mark yourself,” Mintfern huffed, rolling up onto her paws. “It was a joke.” Tawnyflower scoffed. “A very mean joke,” she growled. “And it can be taken very seriously. If Acornfall were to believe you-” “But he wouldn’t, ‘cause you’re such a great medicine cat,” Mintfern purred drily. “Besides, you said it yourself. You don’t like anyone, and technically, you can’t. Now if you became a warrior-” “Enough about that already!” Tawnyflower roared. A few cats stared, but none lingered. “I made my decision, alright? Let it go, and let me be happy.” “You won’t be happy once Yarrowkit replaces you.” Tawnyflower’s mouth opened in confusion. “Poolheart’s kit? What’s he got to do with anything?” Mintfern jerked her head to the medicine cat’s den. “See for yourself,” she meowed. Tawnyflower followed her gaze and gave a small gasp. Sure enough, Yarrowkit was in a conversation seemingly too deep for his age with Acornfall, whose eyes were shining proudly, as if Yarrowkit was his own apprentice. “He can’t do that,” Tawnyflower snapped. “Acornfall or I would have to retire, or-” “But what if it’s really his destiny?” Mintfern prodded. She was trying to get under Tawnyflower’s fur, and it was working. “What if you were supposed to be a warrior, and you’re just keeping him from being the best medicine cat RiverClan’s ever see-” “It’s just a phase!” Tawnyflower growled, more to convince herself than Mintfern. “Yarrowkit isn’t replacing anyone!” With that, she flicked her tail and turned towards her den. “Whatever you say,” Mintfern mused, narrowing her glassy eyes at her sister. “Let’s just hope you don’t break the code with your little friend so Yarrowkit really doesn’t replace you.” Mintfern knew she had hit Tawnyflower’s soft spot when her sister froze in her tracks and slowly turned around. “What. did. you. say?” she growled slowly through gritted teeth. Mintfern’s eyes twinkled in amusement. “Getting defensive now are we?” This only added to Tawnyflower’s enragement. Mintfern was encouraged, and took a daring step closer. “What, are you and her a thing now? Not completely perfect, are we? Or should I say, not completely straight?” Mintfern winked, and Tawnyflower lost it. “You just jealous that I treat her more like a sister than you!” Tawnyflower exploded, nearly all of her fur on end. “Well I’ve got news for you: Softwater may not be my sister, but she sure as Place of No Stars acts more like one, you annoying brat!” Mintfern raised one eyebrow, and Tawnyflower stormed off. Softwater approached her caringly, but Tawnyflower hissed at her, and the white she-cat scurried away. At that moment, Stonefang and his apprentice Midgepaw padded into camp. Midgepaw, as always, was swaying on his paws and his eyes were half-closed. Stonefang looked genuinely confused at the tension in camp. He dismissed Midgepaw to the medicine cat’s den for his daily herbs before swinging his head around. “What’s going on?” he whispered to Mintfern, who watched as Tawnyflower’s tail disappeared inside the medicine cat’s den stormily. “Tawnyflower got hissy when I told a joke,” she explained bitterly. Stonefang raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. “Are my kits being nice to each other?” he warned jokingly. Mintfern rolled her eyes. “Well, what do you expect?” she asked dryly, glaring at the side of the medicine den. Stonefang nudged her. “You know Bumblepaw, Midgepaw, and Minnowpaw’s relationship?” he asked, flicking an ear at his apprentice. Midgepaw was in the middle of camp laying lazily. Bumblepaw skipped by him, nearly tripping over her brother. Midgepaw hissed and Minnowpaw stepped between the two, lip curled. Mintfern snickered and nodded. Stonefang laughed and looked down at her. “That’s what I don’t want to happen,” he began. “Anyway-” Stonefang’s head suddenly whipped around, alarmed. Mintfern followed his gaze with a horrified expression and saw Minnowpaw and Bumblepaw step back, alarmed. Midgepaw was convulsing violently and flailing out helplessly. Above him, Tawnyflower stood in pure horror. Chapter Four: Yarrow for Sickness “What’s going on?” Mintfern shoved forward, eyes wide in concern. Tawnyflower was still frozen and staring down at the convulsing Midgepaw in fear. Tawnyflower’s mouth was moving, but no words came out. “He must have eaten the wrong herb!” Websplash, Midgepaw’s mother, cried as she shoved her way forward.”Oh no, and just when Acornfall has left camp!” Mintfern remembered that Midgepaw had a sneezing problem and needed daily herbs to milden his problem, but this had never happened before. Ottershade, Websplash’s mate, draped his tail comfortingly over her shoulder. “It’s okay, we have two fully-trained medicine cats,” he promised. “Even if one is out of camp.” His gaze met Tawnyflower’s, and he nodded. But Tawnyflower still didn’t move. Her panicked eyes were still on Midgepaw as a crowd began to gather. “Do something!” Spottedcreek cried, ears flattening. Badgerstar was beside her, eyes narrowed. “Come on, Tawnyflower!” he rumbled. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow. Mintfern saw Yarrowkit dart past Poolheart and rush up to Midgepaw’s trembling body. “Yarrow!” he squeaked in his high-pitched voice. “Whatever he ate, he must throw it up right away, otherwise he might digest the poison.” With that, he turned and disappeared inside the medicine cat’s den as if he had lived there his whole life. Cats began murmuring and Tawnyflower’s slitted eyes darted back and forth. Mintfern caught Softwater looking at her paws, practically ashamed to know Tawnyflower. When Yarrowkit returned, he had the plant clamped firmly between his jaws. He chewed it slightly with his new meat-teeth, and shoved it between Midgepaw’s open mouth firmly. Midgepaw chewed it, hardly able to keep the yarrow between his jaws, when suddenly the convulsions stopped. RiverClan held in their breaths, waiting for a reaction, when suddenly Midgepaw rolled over on his belly, lurched, and vomited. There was a simultaneous sigh, but Mintfern was startled at Yarrowkit’s knowledge. Sharpfire, who was apparently just as surprised, gave a shocked rumble. “How did you know what to do?” he breathed, leaning his head down so he was eye-to-eye with the small kit. Yarrowkit shurgged. “I’ve picked up things here and there,” he replied, sounding much too mature for his age. “And plus, if I’m named after yarrow, shouldn’t I know what it does?” Sharpfire laughed and meowed “fair enough.” “Well, I’d like to thank you,” Websplash purred, touching Yarrowkit’s nose to her own. “You saved my son’s life.” “Is Midgepaw alright?” RiverClans’ heads turned to see Acornfall burst through the barrier, dripping with long stalks. “Minnowpaw told me he had been poisoned.” He nodded at the brush, where the sleek silver apprentice appeared. “He’s just fine, thanks to Yarrowkit,” Websplash gushed, patting Midgepaw’s back with her tail and gazing at the yellow kit affectionately. “He saved my son’s life.” Acornfall’s eyes widened as Badgerstar appeared next to Websplash. “It’s true,” he meowed, looking thoughtful as he watched Poolheart guide Yarrowkit back to the nursery. “That kit has potenial.” “Son,” Acornfall spoke gently. Yarrowkit stopped, turned away from his mother, and looked Acornfall directly in the eyes. Acornfall knelt down so he was looking the yellow kit straight in the eyes. “Is it true, what you did?” Yarrowkit nodded. “It wasn’t anything special. Just yarrow, really. Every cat knows that.” Acorn gave a small, amused pfft. “Well obviously all the big cats didn’t,” he meowed. “I’m proud of you. StarClan has a great fate for you, young one.” Yarrowkit beamed at the medicine cat’s words. In fact, the rest of the Clan was so distracted by Acornfall’s praise that only Mintfern noticed Tawnyflower leaving the clearing, tail drooping. ' .:~*~:.' “Tawnyflower?” Mintfern poked her head around the corner that led to the dirtplace. She knew for a fact her sister wasn’t doing her business. The muffled sobs became clearer now (as did the smell) and Mintfern saw her sister, back facing her, weeping. Mintfern softened. “What’s wrong?” she whispered. At her voice, Tawnyflower froze. She sucked in a shaking breath and turned to face her. “Nothing,” she meowed, attempting to growl. “Nothing is wrong.” Mintfern raised one eyebrow. “Then why were you crying?” “I wasn’t.” “Your eyes are red.” Tawnyflower took in another trembling inhale. “Look, Mintfern, I failed. I panicked. I almost cost Midgepaw his life. Maybe you’re right about Yarrowkit. Maybe I was never supposed to be a medicine cat, okay?” “Tawnyflower, it was a joke. I just said that to make you mad. Yarrowkit can’t be a medicine cat, not with two other ones.” Mintfern smiled feebly. “Especially not two great ones.” Tawnyflower blinked at her. “Joke or not, it’s turning out to be true.” “No, it’s not.” “Uh, yes it is. Promise.” “Like you promised to be a warrior?” Tawnyflower stomped angrily. “Ugh, get over it! Why does everything have to come back to this?” “Because-” Mintfern was broken of by a clap of thunder. She stared angrily at her sister once more before streaking off, back to camp. Why did everything have to turn into a fight? “Bad storm comin’.” Mintfern’s thoughts were broken by Sharpfire’s rumble to Fleetcloud. “It shouldn’t be horrible, but the dry lake, the moist air, the thunder- not great signs," the ginger warrior mused. Sharpfire nodded thoughtfully as Rainstep began to call together evening patrol. Grudgingly, Mintfern joined Reedclaw’s patrol and stole one last hostile glance at Tawnyflower as she emerged from the dirtplace to acknowledge her mistake. Chapter Five: False Reality “Help me! Please, someone!” Mintfern darted through the forest. Dark branches swung and ripped at her face, but she ignored them. She didn’t know who was crying or why, but she had one thought on her mind: help them. The cries for help had slowly become choked sobs. Mintfern felt herself slowing, but not from tiredness. Her paws began to stick to the ground. Water pooled around her at an alarming rate, but Mintfern kept running. Suddenly Mintfern felt her paws churning. She raised her neck as the water grew higher and higher, suffocating her. Above her, thunder rumbled and lightning crackled. Her paws gave way, and Mintfern’s head disappeared under the liquid. In a horrible moment, Mintfern realized she was drowning in blood. Mintfern closed her eyes as she slipped underwater, but reopened them once again when she felt her paws hit the ground. She opened her eyes to a calm, starry clearing around her. A stream with golden fish lapped around her paws. Mintfern took in a deep breath. So this is StarClan. “Mintfern.” Mintfern’s head shot up. That was the voice crying for help! She looked up, eager to see who was calling for her, but to her disappointment she realized the cat had no face, just a shimmering star-teemed body. “Don’t fight destiny,” the faceless cat whispered. Its voice harmonized around itself. “Don’t fight destiny.” Mintfern stumbled back as it became a chant, and more and more cats’ voices joined in. Mintfern recognized all of them, but couldn’t place voices to faces. The faceless cat sauntered towards her, and the voices became so loud they were overwhelming. Mintfern fell backwards before she knew what was happening and once again was plunged into the ocean of blood. She choked as she went under, then her vision darkened to nothing. Mintfern woke with a start. She smacked her face with her paw, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming any longer. She realized that she was in a cold sweat and her heart was pounding. What was that all about? Was someone in danger? Was someone going to die? A chill ran down Mintfern’s spine. She sure hoped not. Slowly but surely, Mintfern began piecing the dream together. When she and Tawnyflower were kits, they would try and explain the other’s dream, and Mintfern had always prided herself over it, though Tawnyflower was the better interpreter. Although blood was obvious, it also meant something that cannot change or was permanent. Drowning meant being overwhelmed. So… she was being overwhelmed by something she couldn’t change? Mintfern was confused, but it would make sense. But what can’t I change? Mintfern couldn’t fall back asleep, so instead stared at the night sky. Gray clouds were rolling in, signifying the storm was nearing. She tried desperately to recall aspects of the dream. And suddenly she knew. Sharpfire had explained earlier that storms couldn’t be stopped, only dealt with. And things that can’t be stopped are sometimes overwhelming. Mintfern’s eyes widened as the first droplets of water pattered down. The wind picked up in her fur, giving her a chill down her spine. She felt the panic rise inside of her as the dream pieced together. “Storm!” she screamed. “The storm is here!” Chapter 7: The Storm “Storm?” “Did someone say the storm was here?” “WHO STEPPED ON MY TAIL?” “The storm is here, get up, you lump!” Mintfern scrambled out of the den, and Rainstep, the deputy, followed. His gaze was at the sky and concerned. “Ottershade, wake Badgerstar,” he barked. The brown tom scuttled out of the den and shot towards Baderstar’s den without hesitation. Mintfern scurried towards the deputy. “What would you like me to do?” she asked, eyes wide. Rainstep looked thoughtful, then his gaze shot towards the medicine cat’s den. Mintfern inwardly groaned, and before Rainstep told her what to do, she shot towards Tawnyflower and Acornfall’s den. Mintfern ducked under the entrance and heard Acornfall’s gentle snores drown out the rumbling of thunder outside. She jabbed him in the flank with her paw, and his snoring turned into a confused snort. “The storm’s here,” Mintfern warned as he stumbled to his paws. She looked over her shoulder and saw sleepy cats stumbling towards the great oak. “We’re evacuating.” “Just as I feared… wake up, Tawnyflower. Get the herbs,” Acornfall mumbled, still weary. Tawnyflower blinked awake. As she did so, Mintfern began to leave, but Acornfall’s call stopped her. “I can’t carry these herbs myself,” he meowed. His green stare landed on Mintfern, who inwardly hissed. A few heartbeats later, Acornfall, Tawnyflower, and Mintfern shot out of the den. Cats were already nearing the top of the tree, and the rain was already falling hard. Mintfern looked down and saw that the water was up to her sheathed claws. “Those are the last cats!” she heard Badgerstar yowl as he saw them approaching, slurred by the rain. Lightning crackled beside him, and a few of the younger cats mewled in fear. Acornfall began climbing the tree, and Mintfern and Tawnyflower began passing up the herbs. The storm was gaining power as Badgerstar counted the cats. Mintfern had just passed up the last herb and began climbing when Puddleheart’s piercing cry cut through the storm. “Yarrowkit is gone!” she yowled frantically. Mintfern could barely make out the troubled queen through the rain. Suddenly Mintfern was thrust back into her dream, wounds reopened, at the sound of Puddleheart’s voice. Is Yarrowkit the faceless cat? “He was following me,” Puddleheart sobbed. “He must still be down there!” “We’ll get him!” Mintfern exclaimed, without even realizing what she said. Badgerstar looked down in surprise. “Are you crazy?” Tawnyflower hissed to Mintfern. Mintfern ignored her. “We’ll be right back,” she promised. “Puddleheart, we’ll get your kit,” Mintfern swallowed and looked her sister dead in the eye, “-I promise.” Mintfern jerked her head towards the nursery, and to her relief, felt Tawnyflower follow. The water was rising at an alarming rate, and it was up to Mintfern’s ankles as she sloshed around, looking for the light brown kit. “It’s no use!” Tawnyflower screeched through the pounding of the rain. Thunder clapped, and Mintfern jumped. “I can’t see anything! We’ll never find the darned kit!” Mintfern felt her heart sinking with the rest of the storm. Yarrowkit was going to die, like in the dream, and she couldn’t stop it. “Mama!” Mintfern’s heart leapt. She and Tawnyflower looked at each other wildly. “Did you hear that?” Mintfern yowled. Tawnyflower nodded and bounded inside the nursery. Mintfern followed, and was relieved when the rain stopped hitting her head. She watched as a nest floated by her and left into the sheets of rain. “I heard him in here,” Tawnyflower panted, soaking off her soaked fur. Mintfern was too cold and tired to argue. Suddenly the medicine cat leapt towards the corner of the den, where a small shape huddled on a log from the wreckage. “Thank StarClan,” Mintfern murmured, closing her eyes as Tawnyflower placed the kit between her teeth. The peace did not last. Tawnyflower’s eyes widened as a long creak came from outside the den. Something flashed in Tawnyflower’s eyes- an epiphany, maybe- and she met Mintfern’s stare confidently. “Take the kit,” she whispered. Mintfern opened her mouth, but Tawnyflower flung Yarrowkit from across the den. Miraculously and frantically, Mintfern clamped her jaws down on the kit’s scruff. Tawnyflower was bounding across the den towards the exit. Her eyes were wild. “Run, run, run Mintfern!” She screeched. Mintfern didn’t hesitate. The rain hit her hard once again as she left the shelter, but she ignored it. She turned back around, and Tawnyflower was one leap away from the entrance when- “Tawnyflower, TREE!” Mintfern screamed, nearly dropping Yarrowkit. Tawnyflower froze, but it was a mistake. The lighting-stricken elm smashed into the nursery from above, crushing the bracken den and everything inside. Mintfern scrambled back as debris and water flew from the impact. Mintfern flung Yarrowkit on her back numbly. She was aware of her own trembling. “TAWNYFLOWER!” she screamed. A tear slipped down her cheek, but it washed away with the rain. “TAWNYFLOWER!” At that moment, the thunder ceased to exist. Mintfern did not feel the rain. Instead she kept her trembling eyes on the nursery, waiting for Tawnyflower to move. She did not. “Mintfern! There you are!” Mintfern didn’t turn her head as Rainstep and Shellfoot raced up to her, completely drenched. “You found him! Excellent work!” Shellfoot exclaimed through the rain. “I’ll carry Yarrowkit, you walk back to the tr-” Shellfoot stopped when he saw Mintfern’s sniffling. He and Rainstep both froze. “Where’s Tawnyflower?” Rainstep whispered. He was barely heard through the storm. Mintfern barely mustered the energy to look at the collapsed nursery one last time before her legs buckled underneath her, and she blacked out. Category:Gingerheart Category:Fanfictions